The Voices in Your Head Mean Well
by Aj-sama
Summary: Bankotsu finds himself watching over an ill Jakotsu, then he and an uninvited voice in his head argue about his feelings for the other man. What's a poor guy to do? Oneshot, BanJak


Hi peeps! *waves* I haven't written in a LONG while, and it's good to be back! This is my first shot at something remotely romantic . . .and it's yaoi. You know, guy/guy stuff? Don't like it? Leave. This fanfic isn't for you.  
  
If you like yaoi, then it is suggested that you either a) watch episodes 102-123 of Inuyasha, or b) read volumes 24-28 of the manga so you know who's who. Please note that this IS a one-shot.  
  
"___" is speech '___' is thought  
  
Alrighty then! Hi ho Silver, away!! (I've always wanted to say that . . . :D)  
  
The Voices in Your Head Mean Well  
  
By: Aj-sama  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Bankotsu-no-ooaniki, I'm going out with Mukotsu to get some of those herbs," a gruff voice from the door said, "Renkotsu-no-aniki and the others aren't back from that other job we had lined up yet, so it'll be up to you to watch over Jakotsu, alright?"  
  
Bankotsu gave a nod towards Suikotsu, and returned his gaze to the bed- ridden Jakotsu. In the hottest days of the summer, the morale of the group was fairly low. The heat made them all irritable, and when it came down to battle, armor did nothing to protect them from heat.  
  
Jakotsu, being the light-hearted guy he was, did his best to keep everyone in a good mood. He overexerted himself and eventually succumbed to a fever that had been clinging onto him since a recent mission.  
  
'And here we are now . . .' Bankotsu thought to himself as he leaned against the wall of an abandoned hut next to the ill man. He began dabbing Jakotsu's forehead. 'He always tries so hard . . .' Bankotsu paused.  
  
'Well, except when he's fighting one of those "hotties" he always talks about,' Bankotsu mentally remarked in a bitter tone.  
  
'He sure takes his time when he's cutting them up, and making all those goofy comments while he's at it. . .' A pang of jealousy shot through Bankotsu's heart.  
  
'. . . Wait a second. . .I'm jealous?' The young leader felt his face go red as he tried reasoning with himself. 'No, of course I'm not jealous. . .I mean, I'm straight, right? We're just friends, ever since the beginning. I mean, I think I'd know before now if I liked him or not. . . And wouldn't he have tried hitting on me if he had any feelings towards me? How does he feel? How do I feel? What if I'm gay? What if I'm not? What if he likes me? Do I like him? How. . .?'  
  
The conversation with himself went on for a while until Jakotsu began to stir on the mat. Immediately, every ounce of Bankotsu's attention was focused on Jakotsu. He gave himself a mental slap once he noticed how he had reacted.  
  
Then he mentally slapped himself again for mentally slapping himself.  
  
'It's perfectly normal to be worried about a friend!'  
  
As he said that, he temporarily gained an extra voice in his head to argue with.  
  
'Would you worry about Renkotsu or Suikotsu this way?'  
  
'Well, they're my friends, aren't they?'  
  
'That wasn't the question.'  
  
'Um. . .yes?'  
  
'Liar.'  
  
'So what if I am?'  
  
The temporary voice gave a mental grin.  
  
'I didn't mean it like that!! Jakotsu's just a little closer than a friend- my best friend- since he's been there since the beginning!!'  
  
'Are you sure he's not more than that to you?'  
  
'Yes!! I'm sure!!'  
  
'Are you lying again?'  
  
'No, I'm not!!'  
  
'Yes you are.'  
  
'And how would you know?!"  
  
'See, you were lying.'  
  
'AARRGGHH!!! DAMMIT!!! GO AWAY!!!'  
  
'Nuh-uh, I'm seeing this through till you make your decision.'  
  
'What decision?!'  
  
'Whether you love him or not.'  
  
Bankotsu was taken aback, and remained silent.  
  
A question that probably runs through the minds of gay couples around the world ran through his mind.  
  
'Am I really in love with him?' (Well, it would be "her" if it was a girl couple, but I won't get into that.)  
  
Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu. Once again, his cheeks flushed a brilliant red. 'Am I, or am I not?'  
  
Jakotsu stirred once more, this time waking up instead of staying asleep.  
  
"Hmm. . .? Bankotsu-no-ooaniki?" Jakotsu blinked comically upon seeing Bankotsu blushing, then stifled a yawn.  
  
Bankotsu smiled as he saw Jakotsu get up, looking healthier than before. He was still obviously sick, but not so much as he had been. The young leader felt a wave of relief wash over him.  
  
Bankotsu was once again ready to mentally slap himself silly for that.  
  
Fortunately, he didn't get the chance to. Jakotsu had moved and begun to snuggle up next to Bankotsu, distracting the young leader from mentally getting self-inflicted injuries. Giving a contented sigh, he softly whispered, "I'm glad you're here Ooaniki. . .thanks. . ."  
  
Jakotsu, still needing rest, fell asleep with his head in Bankotsu's lap. Bankotsu's face softened from the surprised look he'd had previously. The red on his face dulled and he looked fondly at Jakotsu.  
  
"Same here, Jakotsu. Same here."  
  
The voice that had been arguing with Bankotsu returned while giggling their head off.  
  
'So, looks like you love him after all.'  
  
'Yep,' Bankotsu said, finally giving in, 'I guess I do.'  
  
'Mm-hmm. When do you plan on telling him?'  
  
Bankotsu and the extra voice in his head both laughed at his answer- 'As soon as I get over the fact that I'm gay.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well. . .that's my first REAL shot at romance. . . be nice when you review! Please? I must give credit to TailFluffGirl for setting up a contest for this piece to get entered into- so thank you TailFluffGirl!! ^_^ And for everyone who reviews this fic, thank you too!! ^_^ 


End file.
